Strange Days at Harnell U
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Kim's off to college, and she's not alone...
1. Chapter 1

1:

* * *

Kim looked down at the paper booklet held in her hands. The cover had a red bear sticking its head through a letter 'H' and the title read, _Welcome Harnell Alumni! _Mrs. Dr. Possible was driving. "Kimmy, isn't this exciting?"

"Uh-huh." Inside, however, Kim's stomach was a bundle of rubbery nerves. _Almost a thousand missions and I'm more nervous than a canary at a cat convention. _She frowned. _What am I so freaked about? It's just college. Everyone else is going to college.  
_

Kim noticed she was twisting the booklet like a soggy towel. Quickly, she stuck it in her bag before she tore it to shreds. Sighing, she sat back and stared out the window.

She wished Ron was with her, but he was back in Middleton. In three weeks, he would start his first semester commuting to Lowerton Community College. They had said their goodbyes three nights ago; the next morning the two Dr. Possibles and Kim had packed up the cars and started the long trip out of state. She wouldn't see Ron until Thanksgiving.

Monique had been accepted to a Fashion School in New York; she had moved there the day after Graduation to "get used to the city." According to her emails, she was having the time of her life.

The Tweebs were still in high school, but were already applying to Mr. Dr. Possible's Alma Madre, The Middleton Institute of Science and Technology, much to their father's delight.

As for Bonnie, who cared about Bonnie? It didn't matter to Kim whether Bonnie attended Upperton, Middleton, Lowerton, or the University of Parachuteless Cliff Divers. If there was one good thing about going out of state, it was that she was on the coast, and Bonnie Rockwaller was not.

The car suddenly stopped. "Here we are, Kimmy!" Her mother put the car in park and got out. Behind them, Mr. Dr. Possible, who was driving Kim's car, stopped. Kim opened the door and stuck her head out for her first real look at Harnell University.

It was a gigantic brick building with endless windows and a large pointy tower on top. Students mobbed the campus, making Kim feel like a tiny guppy in a huge ocean.

As she grabbed her suitcase off the top of the van, someone suddenly accosted her. She was all ready to flip the stranger over the vehicle when she saw it wasn't a person. At least, not on the outside.

It was a fuzzy red mascot and its blank grinning face was inches away from Kim. "Hello New Student!" It said in a voice that reminded Kim of Barney the Dinosaur. "I'm your Crimson Bear and I'm here to welcome you to Harnell!" He wore a satchel over his shoulder.

"Great," said Kim, trying to step around the annoying costume. "I'm really busy, so…" The Crimson Bear suddenly shoved a piece of paper into her hand.

"Student orientation in an hour! Here's a map to the Harnell Auditorium! And here!" He put a red baseball cap with a letter H stitched on it on her head. "Free hats for freshman!"

"I hate baseball caps!"

"See you at orientation!" He gave a creepy chuckle and danced away to another student.

Kim stuck the paper in her pocket. "Stupid bear." She muttered.

* * *

Kim's college dorm room was small and bare, with two sheetless beds and a desk near the window. "Isn't this nice, Kimmy?" Said Mrs. Dr. Possible, giving Kim a squeeze around the middle.

"It's twice as big as my old dorm!" Mr. Dr. Possible set the suitcases down on one of the beds.

"Oh yeah. It's really nice." Kim said uncertainly. She felt like she was in a large closet rather than an actual room. _Is this really going to be 'home' for the next four years?_ Suddenly, Mrs. Dr. Possible grabbed Kim in a hug.

"My baby is in college! How did it happen so fast?"  
_  
"Mom…"  
_  
Her father joined in. "We sure are going to miss you, Kimmy-Cub."

"I'll miss you too."

Mrs. Dr. Possible broke away and sniffled. Mr. Dr. Possible wiped his eyes. "Just got something in them!" He lied.

Kim smiled. _"Uh-huh."  
_  
Mrs. Dr. Possible grasped her daughter's hands. "Well, we ought to be going now. We'll see you at Thanksgiving."

Mr. Dr. Possible nodded. "Stay safe, study hard…" He waved his finger. "And stay away from boys! Guys in college are nothing but trouble!"

His wife elbowed him and smiled, muttering, "And you ought to know."

A few minutes later, Kim watched them pull away from the window. She was alone.

She started to pull clothes out of her suitcase. As she did, her watch caught her eye. Fifteen till. It was almost time for orientation.

* * *

The auditorium was crammed full so Kim could hardly breathe. "Excuse me, pardon me…" She tried to shove her way through the crowd. "Come on! Make room!"

A microphone squealed. Kim clasped her ears. The lady on stage, a small, round black woman in a purple dress with pince-nez on her nose, straightened the mic. "Hello, Harnell Freshman! It is my privilege to welcome you to our esteemed university and to a tradition that many of you will no doubt…"

Someone tapped Kim on the back. It was the Crimson Bear. "Hello there, Freshman!"

"Again? Look, I already have a map to orientation!" Kim tried to keep the aggravation out of her voice. "See? I'm right here!"

"Of course you are! And I see you're wearing your swell new hat!" Kim touched the top of her head.

"I must've forgotten to take it off."

"Well, no Harnell Hat is complete without a Harnell T-shirt!" He handed her a folded red shirt.

"But…"

The Crimson Bear was no longer listening. "Hey you!" He pointed to a girl. "You with the nose ring! Know what would go great with that?"

Kim groaned and tucked her new shirt under her arm. She didn't mind freebies. But why did they have to come from a stupid mascot?

The Dean was still talking. "Today, you are all seeing new faces and new friends…" It was then Kim noticed someone familiar. Someone with short brown hair and olive skin. "For some of you, you might be seeing some old ones as well."

"Bonnie?"

She turned, shock spreading on her face. "Kim?"


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

Orientation was over. Kim and Bonnie wandered out with the crowd. Bonnie was fuming. "I can't believe this! Four more years of you! You and your straight A's and your perfect pikes and…"

"Oh, like I'm thrilled to see you too." Kim sniped.

Bonnie turned. "Let's get one thing straight, Possible! Just because we're at the same college doesn't mean we have to be friends!"

"Like when did being at the same school ever make us friends?"

Bonnie ignored her. "You don't hang with me, I don't hang with you! Got it?"

Kim smirked. "Well, it's a big campus, Bon-Bon. See you never!"

Bonnie stalked away. "Never is fine with me!"

Kim shook her head as she watched Bonnie leave. She had never understood why Bonnie had it out for her. Maybe it was because Kim was voted Captain of the Cheer Squad their sophomore year, a position Bonnie had had her teal blue eyes on since the start of high school. Or maybe it was because Josh Mankey had accepted her invitation to the school dance after turning Bonnie down.

No, that wasn't it, Kim thought as she climbed the stairs to her dorm room. Bonnie was nasty to Kim way before Josh Mankey entered the picture.  
_  
Whatever, _Thought Kim as she opened the door. _Like I said before, it's a big campus. The odds of me running into Bonnie are astronomical.  
_  
Kim stopped in the doorway. She couldn't believe her eyes, or her new roommate, who was unpacking her bags on the other bed. "This is got to be a joke."

Bonnie almost dropped a cotton candy colored t-shirt in surprise, but caught it. "Oh COME ON!" She cried, flipping the shirt as her arms spread open wide. "_You're_ my roommate?"

"I was wrong," said Kim, entering and making her way to her own bed. "It's a small campus after all."

"And a small room!" Bonnie crossed her arms huffily. "You need to find a different dorm."  
_  
"Excusez-moi?"_ Kim said in disgust. _"I _was here first!"

"Well, my family was here first!" Said Bonnie. She walked over to Kim's bed and pushed the stuff off.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I want this bed!" Bonnie picked up her suitcase and threw it on the mattress.

"No way!" Kim balked. "You only want this bed because I have it!"

"So what?" Bonnie picked up the clothes that she had already taken out. "You get everything else! It won't kill you to sleep on the other bed!"

"They're exactly the same!"

"Then you won't have a problem sleeping on the other one!" Knowing that it was pointless to argue, Kim bent down and picked up her fallen case.

As she began to take out her things, she set them aside. "So, why'd you come to Harnell anyway?"

"Not that's any of your business, _Kimmy_, but I was obligated."

Kim looked over her shoulder. "Obligated?"

"Yeah, obligated!" Bonnie snapped. She sighed and rested against the wall. "It's a Rockwaller family tradish. My granddad went here, my mom and dad went here, my sister Connie got her law degree here, my sister Lonnie was captain of the Cheerleading Team the year they won Nationals, and me? I just got in by the skin of my teeth because of my family name!"

"Well," Kim pulled out her favorite pajamas. "Maybe if you actually studied…"

"Hey!" Bonnie snapped again. "Just because you get straight A's…"

"I get straight A's because I study, Bonnie!"

Bonnie suddenly threw a teal terrycloth bathrobe down on the bed. "You know what? It's suddenly really crowded in here!"

"Suddenly?"

"I'm going to the cafeteria to get a Mocha-Nut Smoothie! Later! Or not!" She slammed the door.

Kim sighed and sat down on the bed. It was going to be a loooong semester…


	3. Chapter 3

3:

* * *

"Intro to American Government" was Kim's first class the next day. It was a two-hour lecture course, and by the time Kim finally got out, she couldn't feel her bottom and her legs were stiff.

"Hello there, Freshman!"

Kim groaned. The Crimson Bear was making his way through the hall and he was headed her way.

"You look like you could you some more freebies!"

"No! I'm fine! Really…"

"Here ya go, Freshman!" He reached into his satchel. "A stuffed Crimson Bear! Isn't he cute? Just like me!" He laughed ghoulishly.

Kim smiled weakly as she took the toy. "Adorable."

"And here! A Harnell Coffee Thermos and here's a Harnell Foot Massager and a Harnell Air Compressor…" He paused as he looked up from the bag. "Hey, where'd she go?"

_

* * *

_

At least the food is better here,

Kim thought as she got her lunch from the cafeteria. Grape soda and a BLT sandwich with a granola bar. As she paid, she scanned the lunchroom. It seemed every table was full. Except one.

Bonnie glared as Kim came near her table. "Not in your wildest dreams, Possible."

"Don't worry," Kim held her tray close to her chest. "I'm eating outside. Better out there than in here with…"

There was a rumble. Bonnie and Kim turned their head toward the giant cafeteria window just in time to see raindrops tumbling down from iron gray clouds.

Bonnie growled and kicked out a chair. "Fine! But don't talk to me!"

"Don't worry." Kim said as she sat. The two rivals chewed in silence.

Kim sighed. "You know Bonnie, we're going to have to spend a lot of time together over the next four years, at least, and maybe…Oh no!"

"What?"

"It's that stupid bear!" Kim ducked her head and covered her face with her hand. In a hushed tone, she said, "He keeps following me trying to give me free stuff!"

Bonnie shrugged. "I like free stuff!"

"So do I, but this guy is driving me crazy!"

"Hey there!" Kim turned to face the menacing mascot. "Liking college so far?"

"Look you," She stood. "I know it's your job to pass out freebies and build school spirit, but I don't need any more things! No caps, no shirts, no air compressors…"

"Would you settle for a kiss?" Kim's fist was in the Bear's face in a split second. He tumbled backward onto the linoleum, his mask falling off his head.

Kim froze. "Ron?"

Bonnie stood behind her. "Stoppable?"

He waved from the ground. "Hiya, KP!"

Kim rushed over and knelt beside him. "Ron, why didn't you tell me it was you?"

He smiled. "Heh. I wanted it to be a surprise. Bad idea."

"Was it you the whole time?"

"Nah," He waved his paw. "Just now. I paid the other guy forty bucks five minutes ago to borrow his costume."

Kim helped his to his bear feet. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Lowerton!"

"That's other part of my surprise!" He picked up the mask. "I'm going to college here!"

"You?" Said Bonnie in disbelief. "Harnell?"

"Not Harnell!" Answered Ron. "I've been accepted into the Yager University of Meals!"

Rufus scampered on the table. "YUM!" He cried.

"YUM?" Repeated Kim in confusion. "What's YUM?"

"Only the best culinary institute in the country!" Answered Ron. He turned and Kim unzipped the suit. "Ok," he admitted as he stepped out. "Maybe not the best, but hey! It's in town!"

"So we get to see each other all the time?" Kim threw her arms around him. "Ron, that's wonderful! That's…" She stepped back. Pointing down, she said, "Uh, Ron?"

Ron looked down at his bare legs and blushed. Covering his boxers, he laughed nervously. "It was hot in that suit, so I…"

"EW!" Shouted Bonnie.

"Gotta get back to campus anyway! See ya later, KP!" He turned and hightailed it out of the cafeteria, the bear wrapped around his torso like a towel.

Rufus ran after him. "Bye-bye!"

Kim smiled and shook her head. As she sat and took a bite of her sandwich, she noticed Bonnie's gloomy look. "What now?"

"What do you mean 'What now?'" She snarled. "It's bad enough that you're here! Now I have to see Stoppable too?" She pushed out her chair and grabbed her half-empty tray. "Honestly, do you have to get everything you want, Possible?"

Kim looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Perfect life, perfect boyfriend who would and has followed to the ends of the Earth, and…" She stopped. "Just forget it! You wouldn't understand!"

As Kim watched the back of Bonnie stomp away, she thought, _You got that right._


	4. Chapter 4

4:

* * *

It was storming in the Pacific. Waves slapped the manmade rocks and over the thunder, wailing could heard.

In the main room, Señor Senior, Sr. patted the massive back of his son, who was leaning on a table crying into his arms. "There, there. She will be back…"

"You do not understand, Father!" He sniffled. "Without my Little Bon-Bon I am incomplete!" He put a hand to his head in an overly dramatic fashion. "The sun has gone out from my life and nothing can take bring it back!"

Señor Senior, Sr. sat down next to Junior. "Perhaps it would be good for you to concentrate on other things for awhile." He brightened. "You know what always cheers me up? A good takeover the world scheme! Why don't we…"

"No Father, I cannot! I am full of woe and nothing can distract me!" Junior began to pound his fists on the table and holler, "Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!" Spotting an advertisement from the newspaper, he picked it up. "Look Father! Twenty-five percent off on Le Goop!"

"Son, about Bonnie…" Junior tossed the paper over his shoulder and began to wail again. Senior looked helpless. "She will be back for Thanksgiving. And we do own a jet. Perhaps she can visit some weekend…"

"That is not enough!" Junior reached over and picked up a picture frame. In it was a photo of Bonnie, scowling in her varsity cheerleader uniform. "I need my little Bonnikins! I cannot live without her anymore than I can live without self tanning lotion!"

"Good grief, Man, you really _are_ in love."

Junior wiped his eyes. "It is true, Father! So true!" He sobbed and put his head back in his arms.

"Well," Senior racked his brains. "Why don't _you _go to college this weekend to see her? Or earlier if you like…"

"Me?" Junior sniffled and looked up. "Go to college?"

"Yes, to visit…"

"THAT'S IT FATHER!" Junior hollered as he jumped up. "_I_ will go to college!"

Senior looked baffled. "But Son…"

"That way me and Bonnie can be together all the time!" As he raced out the door, he hollered, "Farewell, Father!"


	5. Chapter 5

5:

* * *

In her seat, Bonnie tapped her pencil and glared at Kim. "My college, my dorm, my lunch table and now my class! Are you stalking me, Possible?"

"Paranoia much?" Kim snapped back. "'Speech and Communications' is a first year requirement!"

"Whatev!"

The professor was a balding man with wispy gray hair that wrapped around the base of his head. On top, his bare scalp was dotted with liver spots and he wore coke-bottle glasses. "Good day, class. My name is Professor Lingo. I am the Teach and welcome to 'Speech!'" He laughed a snorty laugh. No one joined in. He cleared his throat and muttered, "They thought it was funny in first hour." Grabbing his clipboard, he continued, "Ok, we're going to be spending the next fifteen weeks together, so why don't we get to know one another?"

Groans rose all around.

"Oh come on," said Professor Lingo. "Stand up when I point and tell us your name, your major, and something interesting about yourself! Ok…" His finger dawdled around the room until it landed on Kim. "You with the red hair! You go first!"

"Me?"

"Oh surprise, surprise." Bonnie grumbled.

Kim stood by her desk. "My name is Kim Possible, and I haven't decided on my major just yet. Maybe International Diplomacy or Photojournalism."  
_  
"Maybe International Diplomacy or Photojournalism!" _Bonnie mocked her breath.

"And one interesting thing about me…"

"She picks her nose!"

Kim's green eyes flashed angrily in Bonnie's direction. _"Bonnie!" _The other students giggled.

"That's enough!" Said Professor Lingo, silencing the snickers. "Well, since you're so vocal," he said to Bonnie. "Why don't you go next?"

Bonnie stood as Kim slid back in her chair. "My name is Bonnie Rockwaller, and I don't care what I major in."

"Oh come on now! You must have something!"

Bonnie crossed her arms and huffed. "Nope. Don't care."

"But…"

"Look!" Bonnie snapped. "All I want to do is get through the next four years! I didn't even want to go this college away from my friends and my home and my boyfriend…"

"Excuse me?" Said a voice. The class gasped as the newcomer entered the room. Kim almost fell out of her seat.

The new student was dressed in a blue sailor jacket and pants set; under the jacket was a white shirt and red bow tie. On his head was a matching blue sailor hat complete with black ribbon hanging from the back. Under the hat, blonde sausage ringlets hung down to his thick neck. He was holding books in a strap and in his other hand was a bright red apple.

"Hello, Mr. Teacher Man!" He said. "I am sorry I am late! Here!" He handed the apple to Professor Lingo. "An apple for the teacher!"

Kim looked stunned. So did everyone else, except Bonnie. She squealed and ran to hug him. "Junior!"

He hugged her back. "Bonnikins!"

She looked up into his bronze face, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Dumpling-pants, I missed you so much I decided to come to college too!"

"Really?"_  
_  
"Yes, really!"

Professor Lingo cleared his throat. "Please, have a seat…"

"Junior!" Said Junior, squeezing his enormous body into a tiny desk. "Señor Senior, Jr.!"

"Well, Mr. Junior," Professor Lingo sat back on his desk. "Tell us something about yourself. What is your major, for instance?"

Junior looked confused. "Major what?"

"What are you majoring in?"

Kim leaned forward and whispered, "What are you here to study?"

A look of recognition swept over Junior's face. "Oh!" He smiled and turned toward the front. With a huge grin, he said, "School work!"

Kim groaned and put her head down on her desk.

* * *

It was between classes, so Kim, Bonnie, and Junior headed down to campus. They sat on the edge of a big, beautiful fountain that looked like a cherub spitting water. Junior pulled a giant lollipop out his pocket and began to lick it.

Kim leaned forward. "Ok, I gotta ask. What's with the outfit?"

Junior stopping licking. "What do you mean? Do not school children wear this? I saw it on a cartoon once…I think."

"Yeah, in the 1800s."

Bonnie curled up to Junior's chest protectively. "Don't you pick on my Junior like that! His clothes are…retro!"

Kim raised her brows and looked smug. "C'mon Bonnie! You're the one who's always picking on everyone's clothes!"

"Wrong! I'm the one who's always picking on _your _clothes!" She sighed. "I hate to admit it, but she does have a point. Retro _is_ solast year! Tell you what!" She stood and pulled Junior up by the hands. "Why don't we cut the next class and we can go clothes shopping!"

Junior squealed like a girl. "I love clothes shopping!"

"And then we can get a seaweed wrap!"

"I love seaweed wraps!"

Kim stood up. "You can't cut class!"

Bonnie shot her venom. "I can do whatever I want, Kimmy! It's a free country!" She grabbed her purse and put her arm through Junior's. "Later loser!"

Kim glowered. "Fine! Fine! Who needs you?" She hollered after them. "No skin off my nose!" Twisting toward the building, she muttered, "I have 'Statistics' anyway."

By the door, she paused and looked in the direction Bonnie and Junior had gone. She sighed, then furrowed her brow and headed inside.


	6. Chapter 6

6:

* * *

"This is really weird," said Ron. He was straddling the back of a chair in Kim's dorm. Behind them, music was blaring and Junior was bouncing up and down on Bonnie's bed singing into a banana.

"_Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me! If you wanna page me it's okay! Doesn't matter where! Doesn't matter when! I will be there for you 'til the very end! Danger or trouble, I'm there on the double! You know that you always can call…"_

Kim turned in her chair away from the desk. "Junior, that's _my_ song!"

"_Your_ song?" Bonnie, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, scowled in her direction. "Oh please! It's not like it's your theme music or anything!"

"Bonnie…" Kim turned back to her homework. "Never mind! Just…just keep it down, ok? I'm trying to study!" She passed the book to Ron. "Ok, quiz me."

He picked up the text and read, "'How many ways can you arrange a circle, a square, and a triangle?'"

"Ok! I can do this!" She grabbed a pencil and scrap paper. "The number of permutations is N…"

There was giggling. Kim groaned and turned. _"Guys…"_ She gasped. "BONNIE!" Kim jumped out of her chair and sped over to her bed, where Bonnie was now sitting.

"And this is her Panda-Roo!" She held the stuffed animal by the limb between her thumb and pointer finger. Kim tried to snatch it. "She can't sleep without it!"

Kim finally managed to yank the toy away. "Bonnie, if you're just going to be obnoxious, then why don't you just leave?"

"Fine!" Bonnie pulled Junior toward the door and slammed it behind them.

"Like I said, KP," said Ron, looking at the book. "Really weird."

Kim sighed and sat down. "Tell me about it. So what was the problem again?"

He picked up the text book. "'How many ways can you arrange a circle, a square, and a triangle?'"

"Hmm…" Kim thought for a moment, then smiled. "Would you settle for a kiss?"

Ron smiled back and pulled her toward him, covering her mouth with his own.

* * *

There were only three other students in the cafeteria as Bonnie and Junior browsed the selection. "Ooh, I can't stand that Kim!" Bonnie seethed as she picked up a candy bar then threw it back down.

Junior was looking at protein shakes. "I never did understand this...animosity you harbor toward Kim Possible. Why so hostile?"

"Forget it," Bonnie picked up a large Styrofoam cup and held it under the ice dispenser. "You wouldn't understand."

"Probably not," said Junior as he finally selected a Berry-Banana shake. "But I could pretend." They paid for their snacks and headed for a table.

Bonnie began to unwrap the plastic her turkey tortilla roll. "You don't have sibs. You don't know what it's like to be the youngest."

Junior popped open the cap to his drink. "So tell me." Bonnie set her elbow on the table and covered the top of her head with her hand, looking down into her cup. "Bonnikins?"

"Ok, you know I have two sisters, Connie and Lonnie. And they're...they're..." Bonnie grimaced. "They're perfect!"

"Perfect?" Repeated Junior.

"You heard me. Perfect. Connie is this major brain who's never gotten a B in her life. She listens to opera and speaks Spanish, French, _and_ Russian. And now she's just made partner in her firm. My folks can't stop praising her. 'Connie this! Connie that!'" She mimicked, wrinkling her nose. "'Oh, Connie just won a huge settlement! Oh, Connie just bought a loft apartment in Upperton!'" She sighed.

"What about your other sister? Is she a law person too?"

Bonnie laughed harshly. "Hardly. She's got the IQ of a mushroom. But she's gorgeous. She was Cheer Captain in Junior High, High School _and_ College! She even led Harnell to Nationals." Bonnie looked glum as she drank her soda. She set it down and wiped the purple stain from her upper lip. "Now she's a profess cheerleader for the NFL."

"Is that why you became a cheerleader too?" Asked Junior.

Bonnie nodded. "Uh huh. I knew I couldn't be a brain, but I've been in ballet since I was three. I could handle cheerleading. I could've even been captain." She narrowed her eyes. "Until _Kim_ came along and ruined everything! She had to be so much better than me!" She didn't even notice that she was crushing her tortilla roll, sending mayonnaise squirting out. "She's better at me than everything! Just like...just like..."

"Just like Connie and Lonnie," Junior finished. He reached over to the next table and grabbed a napkin. He handed it to Bonnie.

"Exactly. Just like Connie and Lonnie." Bonnie agreed, wiping her hands. "I hate her so much, Junior!" She threw down the napkin. "Why is it everything I do, Kim does better?"

"That is not true!" Bonnie looked at him skeptically. Junior shrugged. "Ok, maybe it is true, but..." He slid his chair over next to Bonnie's, making a loud scraping noise that made the other three patrons and all the workers cover their ears. "There is one thing Kim Possible does not have that you do!"

"And what's that?"

Junior smiled slyly. "You have me." Bonnie smiled and leaned against him as he put his arm around her.

"That's true." She paused. "Plus I'm a better dresser!"

"That's the spirit, my Little Bon-Bon!" He said. "Hey, after we finish eating, why don't we go into the student lounge? I saw a giant screen TV in there earlier!"

"Plasma?"

"And Hi-Def, too! We can watch Elsa Cleeg on the big comfy chairs!" Bonnie squealed and clapped her hands together rapidly. Junior stood and pulled her out of the chair. "Come my Queen! The Fashion Channel awaits!"


	7. Chapter 7

7:

* * *

Kim held her cell phone to her ear as she walked down the hall to Speech. "Uh huh. An A on your Bouillabaisse? That's great! I'm so proud of you! So what's next in class?" She listened for a moment. "Uh, Ron," she said. "I think its pronounced _keesh_. No, I don't know why they spell it with a Q." She took a quick glance at her watch. "Uh oh. Gotta go now, Ron. Class starts in two." She paused in front of the door. "Love you too. Bye bye." Sticking her cell phone in her pocket, she found her seat and sat down. Bonnie was scowling at her. _"What?"_ Snapped Kim. "What is this time?"

Bonnie folded her arms and sat back. "Nothing!" She said, her head turned toward the window.

Things hadn't gotten any better in the three weeks since college had started. If anything, things had gotten worse. Bonnie liked to hog the bathroom in the morning (Deliberately Kim was sure) and come in way late at night. Her Vanilla scented perfume was strong and thick and, much to Kim's chagrin, she not only wore it everyday, but liked to use it as an air freshener as well. The only thing that seemed to be good about having Bonnie as a roomy was that she was neat. Not super tidy, but she kept her things on her side of the room and off the floor.

Professor Lingo was handing back tests. He gave Kim hers. "Very good, Miss Possible."

"Thanks."

"Oh let me guess!" Bonnie sniped, rolling her eyes toward the ceiling. "A one hundred!"

"Close," Kim twisted her paper. "A ninety-seven." Bonnie snorted.

Professor Lingo handed Junior back his paper without a word. Junior smiled as he picked it up. "Look, Bon-Bon! I'm number one in class! He marked it on my paper in pretty red ink!"

"Uh, Junior," Kim looked at his sheet. "That means you only got one right."

"Oh." Junior's happy face melted. He shrugged and crumpled it. "Oh well."

"Junior, you might want to save that so you can figure out your average at the end of the year."

"Quit bossing him around, Kim!" Bonnie snapped. Junior, however, looked confused.

"What does this mean, your average?" He asked.

"You know," Kim tapped her pencil on the desk as she tilted her head to the side. "Your grade."

Junior still looked confused. "We are being...graded?"

"Of course! This is school!"

"You get grades at school?"

"Junior," said Kim. "Haven't you ever_ been_ to school before?"

Junior shrugged. "Eh, I was what they called 'home schooled.' I'm sure it was just like a regular school though. You know, watch some TV, take a nap, order a pizza..."

Kim shook her head. "Let me get this straight. You've never done any schoolwork?"

"Isn't that what teachers do for you?"

"No!" Kim looked shocked. "Junior, how the heck did you get _into_ college?"

"Listening ears, people!" said Professor Lingo suddenly. "We've finished our chapter on Speech Preparation and now it's time to put those skills to the test. A week from today, you'll be required to give your very first speech! One minute in length! And for a special treat, your first topic will be Free Choice! Isn't that exciting? Hooray! Say it with me, Class! Hooray!" There was silence. Professor Lingo cleared his throat. "The rest of class time will be used to think of topic ideas and notes. Write them down neatly in order and give them to me before you leave." He sat back down at his desk.

Fifty-three minutes passed. Kim was still thinking of ideas when students began to stand up and turn in their papers. "Very good. Very good," the Professor mumbled. He smiled as Kim handed him hers. "Ah, what interesting ideas you have, Miss Possible!"

"No big," said Kim modestly. Bonnie glared at her front the door.

"I look forward to your speech especially!"

"Thanks!" As Kim passed Bonnie, the brunette pulled down her bottom eyelid and stuck out her tongue.

_"Nyahhhh!"_

"Oh, that was super mature, Bonnie."

Junior was still sitting at his desk, still scribbling. Professor Lingo stood above him. "Mr. Junior, may I please have your paper?"

"Just a moment, Mr. Teacher Man! I am not finished with it yet..." The Professor took the sheet away and examined it. On the paper was a doodle of what looked like a stage. Junior (As a crudely drawn stick-figure with a giant top) was standing on it, holding a microphone. There were other little stick figures in front of the stage.

Professor Lingo sighed. _"Junior..."_

"What?" Junior shrugged. "It is me as an International Pop Sensation!"

"Junior..." Professor Lingo put the paper back down. "I'm beginning to wonder if you even want to pass this class."

"What do you mean, Mr. Teacher Man?"

"You don't pay attention, you don't do the homework, and you never listen to a word I say!" The Teacher admonished.

Junior was hunched back over the drawing. "I think I should add more stars to the sky," he said.

Professor Lingo sighed and went back to his desk. "I give up."

Junior looked up. "What is wrong?"

"You!" Said Professor Lingo. "It's apparent you don't give a flying fig about passing this course! All you want to do is goof off!"

"You act as though that is something bad," said Junior, still drawing.

Professor Lingo continued. "If you don't care, I don't care. I want you to drop out."

Junior dropped his pencil. "You mean, I can't come back to class anymore?"

"That's right."

"No!" Junior cried. He jumped up and rushed to the desk. "Please, Mr. Teacher Man! I want to be in class! I want to be near my Little Bon-Bon!"

"So I've noticed," said Professor Lingo grouchily.

"Please don't make me go!" Junior began to beg. He wrapped himself around the startled Professor. "Please! I will do better! I will learn Speech! Please, please, please..."

"All right!" Professor Lingo untangled himself from Junior's bear-hug. "Tell you what. You do the speech I assigned, and I'll let you stay. If not, I'll drop you from the class."

"Me?" Said Junior, bewilderment on his face. "Make a speech? How?"

"If you had read the text I had assigned, you would know." Professor Lingo stood up and put some papers on his desk into a folder. "I have to go across campus for my next class. Search the internet, read your book. Just remember, it's due in a week."

Junior stood and followed him out into the hall. "Wait, what should I make my speech on?" He called.

"Anything! Just...pick something you're good at!"

Junior leaned against the doorframe. "Something I'm good at," he said to himself. "But what? All I am good at is making myself look handsome!" He smiled. "Yes, I am very good at it. Some Le Goop, a facial scrubby, a nice dark tan..." He stopped, then stood up straight. "That's it!" He cried. "I know what I am going to speechify!"


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Yes Ladies and Germs, I do get a little Meta in this chapter. Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle, creators of Kim Possible, left Disney to work on the 'Penguins of Madagascar' tv show, pretty much killing off any hope of a spin off.

* * *

8:

* * *

The sun was setting over campus. Junior sat in his dorm in front of the computer, click clicking with his mouse.

_"Oh Junior..." _Bonnie sang as she opened the door. "Ah, there's my big Lumpy Lug!" She walked over and gave him a hug from behind. "Guess what?" She waved two pieces of paper in front of his face. "I got us tickets to the MC Honey concert tonight!"

Junior whirled around in his swivel chair and squealed with joy. "MC Honey? I _LOVE _MC Honey!" He paused. "But Bonnikins, it is a school night."

"So what?" Bonnie picked up his jacket and tossed it to him. "Come on. Let's get going before the line for hot dogs gets too long."

Junior caught the jacket. He looked at it a moment, then set it aside. "I am sorry, my Love, but I cannot go with you. I have to study."

Bonnie looked stunned. "Say what?"

"I am writing my speech for class."

Bonnie leaned over with her hands on her hips. "Who are you and what have you done with my Junior?" She demanded.

"I was just going to do a demonstration on how to get a good tan, but then I started reading around all these bad things that the sun can do to you! Did you know that too much tanning can give you cancer?"

"Uh, yeah. Common knowledge."

He went on as if he hadn't heard. "Premature aging, wrinkles, melon-nomy...Who knew something that could make you look so good could be so bad for you? I think now I am going to give my speech on how much better tanning lotion is than sun tanning."

"What about the concert?" Bonnie demanded.

"I am sorry, Bon-Bon, I must stay here and continue to work. But maybe you can stay and work with me..."

"Are you kidding?" Bonnie snapped. "I paid an arm and a leg for these tickets! I'm going with or without you!"

"Ok, it is your choice, my precious Goose Dropping," said Junior absently, picking up his text book and flipping through it. "Just bring me back a t-shirt." Bonnie huffed as she slammed the door shut. "I am a size 3x!" Junior called, not looking up.

* * *

As the sky darkened over the campus park, Kim watched the little wispy clouds above her shrink and disappear. She was lying on a red, white, and blue patchwork blanket with her arms behind her head. The top of her hair was touching Ron's as he lay opposite her. A picnic basket was nearby, empty Bueno Nacho wrappers inside it.

"So she just up and left, huh?" Said Ron.

"Yeah. Wade says she took all his money and just split," answered Kim.

"Think'll she be back?"

"Shego? Unlikely." Kim replied. "You do realize what this means now that Shego's gone and Monkey Fist is gone and Drakken's all but retired..."

"The end of an era." Ron finished. He sat up and grabbed his head. "See, I told you everything was going to change, KP!" He shouted. "Why does it have to be this way? Why couldn't our lives go into reruns or something?"

Kim sat up and turned around so she was facing him. "Ron! You act like we were cancelled or something!"

"Stupid penguins..." He muttered, then yelled, "THEY RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Kim looked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ron."

"Lucky you. They're not even funny." He scowled. Rufus poked his head out the picnic basket. Cheese was smeared across his mouth as he pointed a finger down his throat.

"Madagascar! Peh!"

"I do know one thing though," Kim pulled Ron closer. "Without change, we'd be missing out on one very important thing..."

"What's that?"

"This." Kim kissed him.

Suddenly, a rude voice interrupted, "Total grossness! Have some consideration for other people why don't you?" Kim pulled away from Ron angrily.

"Bonnie, what the heck do you want?" She snapped.

"Nothing, I was just on my way to the bus stop and decided to take a shortcut!" She crossed her arms. "I would've taken the long way around though if I had known you two were going to be in Slobbersville!"

"If you don't like it, then leave!"

"Fine! I have a concert to go to anyway!" Bonnie reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a ticket. "I'm seeing MC Honey! Third row seats, Kimmy! What row did you get?"

Kim pulled her knees up to her chin. "I didn't get tickets, Bonnie," she said sullenly. "I need to save money."

Bonnie slapped her head in mock surprise. "_You _didn't get tickets to see MC Honey? Little Miss Perfect isn't going to the biggest concert of the year?"

"It's a school night, Bonnie!"

"That's right. Besides..." Kim knew what Ron was going to say. She shook her head and made a slashing motion across her throat. Ron shrugged innocently. "What? I was just going to say that you've met MC Honey!"

Kim groaned and put a hand over her eyes. "_YOU'VE met MC Honey?_ You...What...EEERGGHH!" Bonnie screamed in frustration. "What is it with you Possible? Why do you get everything?" As the couple watched Bonnie stomp off, Kim sighed.

"Why'd you tell her that, Ron?"

"What?"

"That I'd met MC Honey! Like I need any more problems with her! Trust me, I'm learning that sometimes it's better to let her one up me than try and compete!" Kim began to pick up garbage and put it in the basket. Rufus hopped out and began to help. "I'm so tired of fighting with Bonnie. Maybe I should just change dorms..."

"But then she wins!"

"It's not about winning, Ron." Kim pushed the basket off to the side and stood up. She picked up the blanket and began to fold it. "It's about keeping my sanity. Anyway, I'm going to try and tough out the rest of the semester before I make any major changes. I'd have to fill out a lot of paperwork to switch and that's just not something I want to focus on right now." She smiled. "Besides, as long as she has Junior to keep her busy, things should be ok!"

* * *

Junior pushed open the large wooden doors and looked around the library. He walked past fiction, biographies, romance, and history before he reached the front desk. The bored looking Librarian was sitting at a computer, playing mah-jongg.

"Excuse me, Miss Library Lady," he asked. "But where are the books?"

She glared at him. "Think you're pretty funny, don't you?"

"Not especially, but I have been known to give the chuckles..."

"Look, Mr. Comedian," she stood up. "I have been in this library all day! I have stamped and checked and stocked and shelved! I have unfrozen twelve computers! I have written an angry, ten page letter to the dean, chastising him for spending thousands on new Astroturf for the football field, yet not one penny on a computer system that doesn't dial up, then had the computer freeze up on me and lose my letter!"

"Ouchies." Said Junior.

"I am not in the mood for games!" She hollered. There were several "Shhh!"s.

"Oh you shhh!" She snapped at the students who were reading. She turned back to Junior. "Where are the books? Why don't you think about it for a minute then get back to me!"

Junior backed up nervously, then turned and hurried away. "What a crabby lady," he said to himself.

"Don't take it personal," said a nasally voice. Junior looked around the nearly empty library.

"Who said that?"

"Over here!" A chubby hand reached over a monitor in the computer section and waved. Junior decided to see who the hand belonged to.

A tubby twenty something with light brown hair was sitting in front of the screen with several other students. He had large, round glasses that made him look like an owl. He was holding a deck of cards. The student next to him, wearing a stained lab coat, was fishing in the spread out deck between the two computers. "Mrs. Abraham may seem grouchy, but she's just frustrated over the lack of funding that we get here."

"Yeah," the student in the lab coat gave a chuckle. "She spends most of her time just fixing the computers."

"Hey!" Cried a female voice from the end of the table. "I think I may have made contact!" There were cheers. "No, it wants me to try again." Groans.

"I'm Boyd," said Glasses-Boy. "These are my friends, Zach, Josefina, Slate, and Selda. We're the Dial-Up Club."

"Dial-Up Club?" Junior took an empty seat.

"Yeah," said Zach, putting down two Two-of-Spades. "We spend almost every night in the library waiting for the computers to connect so we can do research."

"We're the kids whose parents can't afford to get them a personal computer," said Josefina.

"Oh." Junior felt a strange twinge, as if he has done something wrong for having a rich father who had bought him two computers for each of his four bedrooms at home. What this what they called guilt? If it was, he didn't like it. "So," said Boyd. "You've never been in a library before?"

"No," said Junior. "I want to find out why this Tropic of Cancer was named after the disease."

"It wasn't," said Selda. She had two braided red pigtails and freckles.

"You mean the disease was named after the Tropic?"

"No, the Tropic was named after the constellation that was hanging over it at the time it was named," said Selda.

Next to her, Slate pulled out an inhaler and took a puff. "Selda knows everything," he wheezed.

"Really?" Junior perked up. "Do you know why the sun gives Cancer? I was researching it online, but I do not understand all the big words..."

"Well then, start taking notes..."

"Junior."

"Junior!" Said Selda. She turned away from the still screen. "It all starts with UV rays..."


	9. Chapter 9

9: Four Days Later

* * *

Bonnie opened the door to Junior's room. "Junior?" She looked inside. The dorm looked deserted. "Junie Baby?" She slipped off her coat and sat on the bed. "Oh well, he must've just stepped out. He's probably getting some snacks..."

* * *

In the library, Kim was searching the shelves for a book on Congress. She had just selected a thick, blue hardcover titled, 'The Opposite of Progress?', when she heard cheers. "I made it to the front page!" Someone shouted. "I actually made it to the front page!"

Kim moved aside some books so she could see the computer lab on the other side. Six students were sitting in a row. One of them was a giant compared to the others. "Junior?" Kim said in shock. She circled around to the aisle.

"Type in the search engine!" Said one in a lab coat. "Maybe you can get it up by next Tuesday!" The group laughed. Kim cleared her throat.

"Ahem."

Junior turned around. "Hello there, Kim Possible!" He was wearing a white shirt buttoned up to the collar, a big red bow tie, and glasses. "Guys, this is my father's adversary!"

"Hi." They all said in unison.

"Yeah, hi. Uh, Junior, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for this computer to dial up."

"But you have your own computer."

"But then I wouldn't get to hang out with my new friends!" Kim's green eyes slid from Junior to the group, then back to Junior. She opened her mouth to say something, but then decided against it. Who was she to judge? If Junior had found a group that he connected with, it was a good thing, even if they all did seem a bit...geeky.

Kim shifted her backpack. "I'll see you in class, Junior."

"Farewell, Kim Possible." Said Junior, looking at the computer. "Dang, I got another failure to connect..."

* * *

It was after eleven when Junior opened the room to his dorm. Humming, he set down a pile of books that he'd checked out, then took off his shoes. He yawned and lay down on his mattress...

And shrieked. "Someone is sleeping in _my _bed!" He jumped up and turned on the little light. "Bonnikins?"

She rubbed her eyes. "Junior? Where have you been?"

"I was at the library studying!"

"I must've fallen asleep waiting for you." Bonnie sat up. Her hair was messy and sticking up.

Junior snickered. "You look funny."

Bonnie glared. "Don't laugh at me!" She crossed her arms and turned away. "I'm mad at you!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"Ever since you started this stupid project you haven't spent any time with ME!"

"But, Bonnie my little Grape-sicle, I am making new friends and finding out all kinds of things! Who knew that one could actually _learn _at a college?" She huffed. "Tell you what! How about tomorrow night we have a special dinner! Just the two of us! And I will bring fancy Canadian Cherry Soda and Season Three of Agony County!" He clasped her hands. "Well, my Love?"

Bonnie forced a small smile. "Only if we get to wear mudpacks."

Junior squealed and hugged Bonnie. "I love mudpacks!"

* * *

It was five o'clock the next day as Junior, dressed once again in his usual yellow shirt and black pants, stopped by the library desk. "Hello, Mrs. Library Lady, I am here to return my book!"

"Well stick it in the slot and get out of here." Said Mrs. Abraham grouchily, not looking away from her mah-jongg.

"Do you have any books with pictures? And maybe smaller words?" Mrs. Abraham shot him an icy glare and Junior shrank back. "Then again, I will look myself…"

As Junior passed the computers, he could hear a sob. He peered over the monitors.

Selda was in front of a computer, her face buried in her hands. Zach, Josefina, Slate, and Boyd were gathered around, trying to comfort her.

"We'll think of something, Selda!" Said Josefina.

"What is the matter?" Asked Junior. They looked up.

"Oh, hi Junior."

Junior circled around to their side. "Why is Selda crying?"

Zach handed Selda a tissue and she let a loud honk as she blew her nose. "My Chronobiology professor wants us to write a paper using two book sources and two Internet sources!"

"She's got the books," said Boyd. "But there's no way she can get on the Internet!"

Selda put her face back in her palms. "I don't want to fail!"

Junior thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose you can always use my computer…" In a split second, the others had jumped up and surrounded him.

"You have a computer?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"After Selda can I do research for my Organic chemistry class?"

"I have a paper on Cicero I need to work on!"

"Can I check my email?"

Junior smiled to himself. Suddenly he felt very popular.

* * *

Bonnie sang to herself as she set the DVD player on a table. _"'__When you go, get on the road, my answer is no, no no no no no no…'" _She picked up her favorite bottle of vanilla perfume and began to spray around the room. Bonnie smiled to herself as she picked up a shopping bag. Inside were two plastic packs, labeled 'My Face is Mud.'

* * *

The clock in Junior's dorm clicked to 8:06. None of the students paid it any mind.

"So you grew on an island, Junior?" Asked Zach as he ate popcorn. "Like in the Caribbean?"

"No, it was a private island owned by my father." They looked stunned. "What? Your families did not own their own island?"

Josephina stood up. "Hey guys, it's getting late and I have an early class. Can we call it a night?"

"Don't be silly!" Said Junior. "It is only…" He twisted toward the clock. "AFTER EIGHT O'CLOCK?" He screamed and jumped up. "I am late!"

"Late? Junior? Where are you going?" Called Slate as Junior ran out the door.

* * *

Bonnie sat on the bed, watching a movie and scowling as she ate cold pizza.

The door slammed open, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. "Bon-Bon!" Junior panted. "I…I…"

Bonnie stood up and switched off the DVD. "You're late!" She said coldly.

"I know! And I am so sorry! I just lost track of the time and…"

"Junior!" She shouted as she turned. "You totally ditched me!"

"I did not ditch!" Junior protested. "I am here now, am I not?" He paused and smacked his head. "Ooh, I forget the Canadian Cherry Soda!"

"Get out Junior!"

"I can always go to the cafeteria and get us some colas…"

"No! I don't want cola! I don't want Canadian Cherry Soda! Just…get…out!" Bonnie roughed shoved him into the hall and slammed the door in his face.

Junior looked shattered. "My little Bon-Bon…she does not love me anymore…"


	10. Chapter 10

10:

* * *

Kim carried a box under her arm as she approached the dorm door. To her surprise it was already unlocked. "Hello?" She called as she stuck her head inside.

Bonnie's suitcase on the bed and she was shoving clothes inside it. "Uh, Bonnie? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Possible?" Bonnie snapped. "I'm leaving! Isn't that what you wanted?" She grabbed a big pile of underwear and dumped it inside.

"Um, ok…Why?" Kim set the box down on the desk and opened it.

"Because I hate it here! I hate Harnell! I never wanted to come here!"

Kim turned. "So where will you go now?"

"I dunno. Maybe California. I'll just wait tables until I'm discovered as an actress."

"Or," said Kim wryly as she leaned against the desk. "You could always run away and join the circus."

Bonnie glared. "You're not funny, Possible! This stupid college has ruined everything, including Junior!"

"Junior?" Repeated Kim. She reached inside her box and pulled out a small TV, scattering peanuts as she did. "What's wrong with Junior?"

Bonnie crossed her arms. "All he wants to do now is _study_!" She mocked. "He never wants to hang out anymore! All he talks about now is getting a good grade in 'Speech' so he can stay in the class."

Kim was under the desk now, hooking up the TV cord to the wall. "Why do you think he wants to stay in the class so much, Bonnie?"

"Search me. It's not even like him!" She complained.

Kim stood up and turned on the TV. "Well, it'll be awhile before we can get a DVR," she said. "But at least we've got two channels."

On the TV was a football game. A player in a blue and silver jersey ran past the goal line a split second before he was tackled.

_"TOUCHDOWN DALLLLLAS!"_ Shouted the announcer. The camera panned across the cheerleading squad. _"And here are your Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders, including their new captain, Lonnie Rockwaller…"_

A blonde with a mole was waving her pompoms on the screen. Like the others, she had on tight, white shorts, cowboy boots and a blue and white top that was tied together around the bosom.

_"Isn't she gorgeous?"_ Said a second announcer.

_"Yes, but don't get your hopes up,"_ said the other. _"Today, the lovely Miss Rockwaller announced her engagement to Dallas Fullback…"_ A tabloid hit the TV, sending subscription cards flying.

"Bonnie!" Cried Kim in irritation. "What's the matter with you?"

"Turn it off!"

"But…" Bonnie crossed the small room and switched off the tube. She then ran back to her bed, pushed off the suitcase and flopped down, facing the wall.

"Bonnie?" Kim said quietly. She moved toward the bed. "Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Bonnie stuffed her head under a pillow. "Just leave me alone, Kim!"

"Bonnie, I can't do that!" Kim sat down gingerly on the mattress. "Come on, let's talk."

"You wouldn't understand." Bonnie sniped. "You'd never understand."

"Try me!"

Bonnie peeked an angry eye out from underneath the pillow. "Since when do you care so much about me, Miss Perfect? Don't you have a gorilla or something to save?"

"I'm not perfect, Bonnie! I'm just a regular human being like everybody else!"

"Oh yeah right…" Bonnie's voice sounded smothered as she pulled the pillow back over her head. "Little Miss Save-the-World can do anything, remember?"

"That doesn't make me perfect! Anyway, this isn't about me! This is about you! Now take the pillow off your face and talk to me!"

Bonnie pulled the pillow down, hugging it to her chest. "Junior ditched me tonight! We were supposed to have a date but he showed up like, two hours late!"

"Why?"

Bonnie, still hugging the pillow, sat away, facing away from the Redhead. "What do you mean why?"

"Did you even ask him?"

"Well…no…" Bonnie's face turned back into a scowl. "But it doesn't matter! The point is he was supposed to show up and he didn't!"

"I can see how that would irritate you," said Kim. "I know I'd be annoyed if my BF was constantly late…"

"Constantly?" Bonnie finally turned around. "He's not constantly late! Actually, this is the first time…"

"Oh." Kim shrugged and continued, "Well, I understand being angry that he didn't apologize…"

"He did apologize…"

"And then he just left you?"

"I kind of kicked him out."

"Well…"

"Ok, ok!" Bonnie snapped. "I get it! Perhaps there's a slight chance that I could've sort of possibly overreacted. Maybe. But he still doesn't want to hang out anymore! It's like he doesn't care at all!"

"Bonnie…" Kim hesitated, then put a hand on her shoulder. Bonnie didn't shrug it off, so she continued, "If Junior didn't care, why do you think he came to college?"

"I dunno…"

"To be near you! I think, Bonnie, that Junior is doing all this to be near you!"

"Really? But that doesn't sound like Junior! He's so self-absorbed!" Bonnie paused and then smiled, putting a finger near her mouth. "It's so cute…"

"Well, maybe for the first time in his life, Junior has found something that he loves more than what he sees in the mirror!" Bonnie didn't answer and Kim slid off the bed. "I don't think you should leave college just because you had a spat with Junior. I think, ultimately, that running away in the heat of the moment would be something you regret." She picked up her purple nightgown with the blue stars and paused near the bathroom before going in. "Get some sleep, Bonnie," she advised. "I think you'll feel better in the morning."

"Hardly." Bonnie mumbled, but she lay down anyway, her hands tucked under her hair. She closed her eyes and in a moment, was breathing slowly.


	11. Chapter 11

11:

* * *

It was the day of the first speech. Professor Lingo took attendance. "Looks like everybody's here. Everybody…except one." He looked pointedly at Junior's empty seat. "Why am I not surprised?" He added flatly. "Anyway, it's time to begin…"

The door slowly opened and Junior entered. "Well, well, Mr. Junior," said Professor Lingo somewhat snidely. "So nice of you to join us."

Junior didn't answer as he sat down. Next to his desk, he took a look at Bonnie, but she refused to look at him back.

"Class, put everything but your speeches away and pay attention." Instructed Professor Lingo. "Do we have any volunteers?" He looked around anyone. "If no one volunteers I'll start picking names." He was met with silence. "All right, then first will be…"

"Excuse me, Teacher-Man." Everyone gasped as Junior suddenly stood. "I will give my speech first."

The Professor blinked. "You-You will?"

Junior nodded and grabbed his note cards. He headed to the front and stood at attention. "Today…" he said nervously, then cleared his throat. "Today, I will tell why it is so much better to use tanning lotion than sun tanning or tanning beds. I will also tell you which tanning lotions will give you a natural, sun kissed glow and which will turn you orange."

His voice quavered. "The first reason you should not sun tan is…is…" Suddenly he wailed, "I CANNOT DO IT!" Spraying index cards all over the room, he ran to Bonnie's desk and knelt down by her.

"My Little Bon-Bon, please do not be angry with me anymore!" He begged. "All I wanted to do was get a good grade so I could stay in the class with you! I did not mean to ignore you!" He cupped his hands around her startled face, smushing her cheeks forward so she looked like a fish. "Bonnikins, I do not care if you are a lawyer or a cheerleader or a world saver! Because the truth is…" He smashed her to his giant chest and cried loudly, "I LOVE YOU!"

_"Awww…"_ said everyone in the class.

Bonnie managed to wiggle out Junior's arms. "Really?" He nodded. "Oh Junior!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Junior stood up and faced the teacher, staring at the floor. "I am very sorry Mr. Teacher Man, I have failed you. I will take my books and not come back."

"Actually," Professor Lingo tapped his watch. "Junior, that speech you just gave was exactly a minute long."

"You mean…I pass?"

Professor Lingo smiled. "A…Plus!"

"A Plus!" Junior jumped for joy and cheered. "Did you hear that Bonnikins? I got an A Plus!"

Bonnie stood up. "Tonight, we're going to celebrate…"

* * *

The music pumped at the crowded nightclub as people danced. Colored lights flashed around the room in circles.

Bonnie, Junior, Kim and Ron sat at a booth. Kim leaned forward. "It was nice of you to treat us, Bonnie."

"Yeah well…" Bonnie shrugged uncomfortably. "Don't think it's because we're friends or anything, Possible! I just owe you one that's all."

"I'm touched. So," Kim continued. "What's this I hear about the library?"

"I talked to my father," said Junior. "He is going to replace all the old, slow computers with new ones."

"Wow! That was really nice of you, Junior!"

A waitress came and put down a tray of food. "All right, Blooming Onion!" Said Ron as he peeled off a piece of fried onion.

Bonnie frowned at her plate. "This stinks!" She complained loudly, holding up a dribbling mozzarella stick. "This thing is totally greasy! And cold!"

"I wish my drink was cold," said Junior. "But it is totally warm. And flat."

"Hottest spot in town! I don't think so!" Bonnie sniped.

"Tell me about it. We had to wait forty-five minutes for our food." Said Ron, trying a mozzarella stick. The cheese was rubbery and the fried coating dissolved in his hands, leaving a large gooey lump hanging from his mouth.

Junior sighed and put his elbows on the table. "If I had my own nightclub, I would make sure the food was always hot."

"And a mixed music selection."

"And a _giant_ disco ball hanging from the ceiling!" Junior spread his hands to show the size.

"Of course…" Bonnie started.

"We'd overcharge for beverages." Junior chorused with her. They looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What are we thinking?"

"Junior!" Bonnie pressed against him excited. "We can start our own nightclub!"

"Really?" Junior nearly squealed as he said, "That would be so sweet! We can get our degrees in Boogie-ometry or Dance-onomics!"

"Or…" suggested Kim slowly. "You could get business degrees."

Bonnie smiled happily as she cried, "That's it, Junior! We're going to be Business Majors!"

Kim smiled into her soda. "So I take it you're staying at Harnell after all…"

Bonnie paused. "Well…I guess it's not so bad here after all. I mean, now that I have a goal and everything…I never actually thought I'd say this, but I'm kind of excited!"

The music over the loudspeakers changed. _"Quit playin' games with my head! I'm a sport but I'm not a toyyyy…"_

"I love this song!" Junior grabbed Bonnie and they raced out to the dance floor.

Kim and Ron watched them start to dance. "So, four more years, huh?"

Kim held his hand. Out on the floor, the Crimson Bear was doing a disco dance, complete with the Batman. "You know, I think Harnell U. is going to be very interesting…"


End file.
